Fiber optic cables are utilized in a wide variety of applications, such as applications in which optical signals are utilized to transmit data. Certain types of fiber optic cables include optical fibers that are incorporated into ribbons, and a plurality of ribbons may be formed into a ribbon stack. In a typical cable, ribbons and ribbon stacks are positioned within a buffer tube that protects the optical fibers. Within a tube, some relative movement should be permitted between the optical fibers and the tube to accommodate bending of a cable; however, it is desirable to limit the movement of the optical fibers to prevent displacement and/or damage to the optical fibers. In other words, there may be movement of optical fiber ribbons and/or ribbon stacks independent of a buffer tube that exceeds a desired amount of movement flexibility.
Certain conventional optical fiber cables fill buffer tubes with thixotropic materials that provide cushioning for the optical fibers and limit undesirable movement. However, it is often desirable to eliminate these thixotropic materials from cables in order to provide “dry” cables. Other cable designs incorporate longitudinally continuous tapes or other wraps that serve to cushion the optical fibers within a tube. However, these wraps are continuously wrapped around an entire circumference of the optical fibers along a longitudinal direction and increase an amount of material incorporated into a cable, thereby increasing cable weight and overall cost. Indeed, there is an opportunity for improved fiber optic ribbon assemblies that limit movement of optical fibers within a buffer tube or other suitable sheath by enhancing coupling between an optical fiber ribbon and/or ribbon stack and the sheath. Additionally, there is an opportunity for improved friction inducing components that enhance coupling between a buffer tube (or other sheath) and a fiber optic ribbon or ribbon stack.